


Frogs and Best Friend

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Look at these adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Crutchie and Davey on the first day of a combined family vacation which is, of course, always more fun with your best friend.





	Frogs and Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to finish this one for a while. For Beth. <3

“C’mon Davey, I wanna go canoeing!”

Davey woke up from the nap he was taking in the rope hammock near the water. Eyes squinting in the streams of light coming through the leaves of towering trees, Davey shifted, causing the hammock to swing enough to one side that he fell out of it and onto the pine needle-covered ground. His mind swam from the sudden motion, before standing and looking for the source of the voice that woke him. He turned towards the cottage to see his best friend, Charlie “Crutchie” Morris, making his way down the red porch steps towards the lake. Davey stared at his best friend, smiling at his energy.

David Jacobs, Crutchie, and their families were on vacation together; Katherine, a friend of the pair, had asked her father if the two families could use the cottage that summer, as they weren’t currently using it. Her father had obliged, the families made plans, and off they drove in the middle of July to reach the secluded cottage. 7 hours later, the pair of 8 year olds burst out of the car, ready to explore - well, until Davey decided he needed to nap in the hammock.

“Crutch, we have an entire month here, I think we’re allowed to relax?” Davey responded, shaking his head fondly.

Crutchie continued past Davey, moving as quickly as he could towards the water; he turned around once he reached the dock, and pointed straight behind him towards the lake. “Yeah, but look at the water, it looks like a mirror!” He offered a wide crooked smile, and started to sit down on the dock next to the canoe. He sat and placed his arm crutches into the canoe, then lifted his body up and over onto a wooden seat in the small boat. “C’mon, Dave! Don’t ya wanna come look at the fish?” Crutchie called with a wave, shaking the boat slightly.

Davey’s eyes grew wide with interest and he ran to the dock, subsequently tripping over a stone on the forest floor and face-planting into the wooden boards a few feet away. Davey heard Crutchie, as though from far away; he was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear him, his voice was muffled. The boy rolled over a few seconds later, pulling himself into a sitting position. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, pink scratches on his face, arms, and legs turning red with thin stripes of blood. There was a big cut on his chin and right cheek from where he’d first made contact with the rough dock.

“...ey….avey……..Davey!” Crutchie’s voice finally came through to Davey, and he raised his head. Crutchie was sat in front of him on the dock, holding his hands on either side of Davey’s face. He stood, before reaching down towards his hurt friend. “I think you need a bandaid.” All Davey did was nod, tears running down his cheeks. Crutchie’s face fell more, and he reached forward and wiped away his tears. “I got you.”

__________________________________

The pair found themselves in the bathroom, Davey sitting criss-cross on the floor while Crutchie searched in the cabinet for bandaids. He finally found a box of character bandaids; he’d found a box of regular ones two minutes before, but could have sworn there was a box of Mickey Mouse ones in the back. Crutchie grabbed a washcloth with cold water, and sat on the floor with the bandaids. “Davey can ya look up please?”

Davey looked up at Crutchie once more, this time with dried tears on his cheeks and red eyes. The pair sat in silence as Crutchie cleaned him up, only breaking the silence with the occasional whimper on Davey’s part - the washcloth stung against his cuts.

“.....thank you, Crutchie….” Davey whispered. “....’m sorry..”

Crutchie’s eyes crinkled warmly with his tongue poking between his teeth, concentrating on his movements, as he applied the last bandaid to Davey’s face - one on his cheek. “It’s okay Davey, I’m just glad you’re okay! I was worried!” He replied with a slight giggle. Crutchie smiled and stood, reaching down once more to hold Davey’s hand. Davey stood and smiled back, giving his hand to Crutchie before hugging the other boy. “Let’s go back to the dock!” Davey said as he let go of his hand; he moved to walk away before Crutchie grabbed his hand again, stopping him in his tracks. Davey turned around. “Something wrong Crutch?”

Crutchie leaned forward and kissed Davey on the cheek. “That help you feel better? Mama does that for me when I get hurt.” Davey broke into a wide, toothy grin, and nodded quickly. “Yeah!” Both boys giggled as they left the cottage, making their way to the dock once more.

__________________________________

The pair had successfully gotten into the canoe, this time with no accidents, and had set off around the reeds to explore. The lake was truly a mirror, with fluffy clouds and the greenest pine trees being reflected, turning the serene water into a copy of the gorgeous sky. Loon calls sounded across the water, song birds in the trees chirped with conversation, and beneath it all was the water pulling and pushing around the small wooden canoe. The boys paddled the boat close enough to the shoreline at their parents’ wish, but that was fine - that’s where all of the plants were. They’d paddled around for a few minutes when Davey shrieked in happiness after turning into a cove.

“Crutchie! Look at all the lily pads!”

They were surrounded by a sea of lily pads within the lake. The lily’s flowers were in bloom in various shades of white and cream, with light yellow and pink hues; the floating leaves came in every shade of the green. Sunlight bounced off of the water and the delicate petals, creating a shining brilliance that surrounded the boys. Neither spoke a word, but just sat, and listened for a few minutes. Crutchie just leaned down over the side of the water, careful not to disturb the boat, and watched as the water lapped at the sides of the canoe. They drifted, not scared to bump into the shore line as the water was incredibly calm. Crutchie gazed across the water, when he suddenly shrieked in delight. His hands dove into the water, hands coming up clasped, and he scooted on his seat to get closer to Davey. His eyes shone with excitement.

“What did you find?” Davey asked, feet tapping in excitement. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands!” Davey sighed, but closed his eyes and squirmed about. Suddenly there was a lump in his cupped hands; he shivered. The lump was moving around slightly, all bumpy and slimy, and cool from the water that dripped from the lump and Crutchie’s hands into his. “Okay, open your eyes!”

Davey opened his eyes to find a brownish-greenish frog in his hands, turning around and around, trying to find its way back to the water below. Davey’s eyes went wide at the little frog, jumping slightly, but smiled nonetheless. “Crutchie, was kind of frog is this? Its so cute!”

“I don’t know...but it’s really cute! Give it here!” Davey passed the frog delicately to Crutchie, who then placed it on the seat next to him and patted it’s head. “I wanna show it to Mama!” The pair decided it was time to head inside and show their parents their discovery.

__________________________________

Their parents were not pleased. A frog in the house? No way. That wouldn’t do, for the boys. Crutchie began to search for a big glass bowl and plastic wrap while Davey gathered bugs, dirt, leaves, and water for the frog. Soon they’d built a set up for their little friend, and set it on the porch. The rest of the night went by seamlessly, dinner with board games, and s’mores for dessert to celebrate the beginning of vacation.

The boys went down to the water later that night, along with their frog friend (whom they had dubbed Sir Hoppington) and sat at the edge of the dock. The air was filled with the thrum of cicadas and the soft rush of the water lapping against the shoreline. Davey removed his flip-flops and Crutchie’s sneakers, and they dipped their toes into the cool water. Sir Hoppington croaked quietly between them. “Hey Crutchie, can I hold your hand?”

“Sure, why?” Crutchie didn’t bother looking at his friend. The sky above them was scattered with stars across a deep blue canvas, every pinpoint of light a bright spark, and it held Crutchie’s attention steadily.

“‘Cause you’re my best friend.” Davey reached out and held Crutchie’s hand, and they stared at the stars together.

Crutchie smiled, and they looked at each other, both of their faces filling with joy. Crutchie whispered. “This is gonna be a great summer.”


End file.
